While the present invention is applicable to brackets for mounting a jamb for a door, window, skylight or the like to a wall opening in a building wall, the present invention will be described specifically in connection with a door frame mounting assembly.
A conventional method for mounting a door jamb in a door opening in a wall is to first install the door jamb in the door opening and then center the door jamb in the opening by means of shims inserted between the rough opening in the wall and the jamb. The jamb or door frame is then nailed to the studs in the door opening.
As an alternative, jamb brackets have been developed. These are typically right angle metal brackets attached between the jamb and the wall surrounding the door opening. Generally, these brackets are packaged separately and attached to a door jamb at the building construction site, with the brackets being nailed or screwed to the surface of the door jamb before the jamb is inserted into the door opening. The jamb is then inserted in the door opening and the brackets are attached to the wall supports surrounding the door opening.
Applicant's co-pending published patent application number 2009/0077910A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses an alternative type of jamb bracket wherein a separate mounting plate permits attachment of the bracket after the door jamb has been inserted in a door opening.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved jamb bracket that can be pre-installed on a door jamb so as to simplify packing and simplify the mounting practice on site.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pre-installed jamb bracket that can be installed on both sides of a door jamb and or in a variety of different types of door openings, including exterior openings wherein exterior door trim, brick molding, or a nailing flange or the like is already mounted on the door assembly and the jamb brackets can only be installed after the jamb is positioned in the door opening.